


Days Long Past

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods age slowly, robots not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Long Past

 Midgard no longer looks like it once did. Long years have past since those days he walked among the mortals there, his friends and allies now dead or gone. Some, he no longer even remember their faces.

He comes to Midgard one day, a lone god, old and scarred by the years – even gods age, even gods die one day – and nothing is how it once was. How much mortals change, their short years expended upon innovation and growth that immortals, in their long lives, can scarcely understand. But it is all for naught, because so many of those lives are gone in an instant, save for a few.

He walks the streets, this strange world that was once familiar in days long past, and there is a woman who he sees. Her skin is cold metal and her eyes are red, and he remembers that the way she tilts her head, the way that she bites her lip in a gesture taken from someone else and made into her own.

 _Hello, Thor_ , Jocasta says, and even now, years and many bodies later, her voice still rings metallic.


End file.
